


Mid Afternoon Snacks

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity remembers a difficult childhood, but a visit from her boys makes it a little bit better.





	Mid Afternoon Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> because anna rudely gave me the feels

Felicity stared at her white board and sighed, “Nope,” she grumbled erasing yet another name.

Curtis wasn’t even there with her. No, he had a job to do. He was still working odd coding jobs until they could get their company completely off the ground. It would help if she could come up with a name. She closed her fist around her marker and smacked her forehead a couple of times.

Her stomach growling interrupted her abuse. She skipped breakfast again and neglected to pick up anything to eat.

“Stupid,” she smacked her forehead a couple more time.

The rumbling in her stomach as she tried to work was an awful reminder of her childhood. It didn’t help that she’d actually mentioned it to Oliver the other day. She remembered sitting on a bench outside of the school, watching all the other kids get picked up. The teacher usually stayed with her for awhile, but she couldn’t keep the underpaid teacher out on the sidewalk all afternoon. Felicity walked home alone. Her little fingers wrapped around her backpack straps. She told herself she wasn’t scared, but what kid wouldn’t be terrified walking home by themselves in the middle of Vegas?

She kept her head low and walked without distraction until she reached the crappy apartment she called a home. Her mother was never there of course. Back then she resented Donna for working so much. Opening the fridge to find something to eat was a shot in the dark. Half the time she found herself eating a mayonnaise and processed cheese sandwich, if she was lucky. Otherwise it was a growling stomach while she did her homework.

“Hey.”

She turned around and saw Oliver coming in. William popped his head out from behind him.

“Your door was unlocked.”

“What are you two doing here?”

“Oliver said you probably forgot to eat again,” William held up tupperware.

Oliver smiled sheepishly and held up more tupperware, “Uh afternoon snack?”

William slipped past his father and came inside, “Can I sit there?” he pointed to the bean bag chair.

“Sure. It’s been bleached.”

“What?”

“Nothing… you brought food. Thank you.”

Oliver laughed, “Yes.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Did you remember to eat?”

She opened her mouth for a long moment and then said, “No.”

He cradled the back of her head for a moment and kissed her forehead, “I also wanted you to know that we’re not going to forget about you.”

“What?” she looked up at him.

She stared at his features before the realization dawned on her. He was talking about her little rambling comment. Whenever she thinks he’s not really paying attention he is.

“It wasn’t her fault,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“I know,” he pushed the tupperware into her hands, “Monte Cristos since you didn’t get any last time, fruit salad, and homemade hummus with pita chips.”

“You spoil me.”

“Always,” he kissed her forehead again, “You know if you ever need anything I’ll run right over here.”

“Thank you,” she hummed happily.

Oliver always had a way of making her feel so warm and wanted. It radiated through her, replacing the loneliness of her memories.

“Um, I’m hungry,” William mumbled.

“Me too!” she exclaimed, peeling herself away from Oliver.

She sat on the floor next to William. Oliver chuckled and joined her, wrapping his arm around her middle.

“You can do this every day if you want to,” she said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Maybe I’ll just start leaving food in your fridge when you’re not looking.”

“Only if you want Curtis to eat it too.”

He snorted, “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
